Indigo League Retcon
by skyhorizon523
Summary: What if Ash had trained his Pokemon for the Indigo Pokemon League Tournament? How much farther would he had made it if he had really sat down and trained for 6 weeks before the tournament. This is how I envision Ash's first league tournament. Pokeshipping!
1. Chapter 1: Round One - Begin

A/N: This will be a multipart story about what would have happened if Ash had taken the time to train his Pokémon before the Pokémon League. I have him keep Butterfree (the pink mate thing never happens), and he does teach them moves not seen in the anime at the time, including steel and dark. However, none of this will be **too** unbelievable.

Also there will be some Pokeshipping for fun.

"Normal Speech" 'Character thought' _Flashback_

Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Chapter 1: Round One – Begin

"And now the start of the third battle on the water field. On the green side is newcomer Ash Ketchum from Pallet. And on the red side, a Pokémon League favorite, the Astounding Mandy…" the announcer called out, introducing Ash Ketchum to his first Pokémon league preliminary match. His friends, Misty and Brock, sat front row in the stands, staring at the trainer they hadn't seen much of for two months.

After 'winning' his eighth gym badge, Ash had suggested the companions head home for a bit before meeting up at the Pokémon League Tournament.

" _I'm going to head home to Pallet and train hard with my Pokémon. The tournament is in two months, so that should give me 6 weeks or so to train before we need to travel to the Indigo Plateau. I'm sure your families are missing you just like my mom is, so why don't you two head home for a bit and we can meet back here and head to the league together?" Ash had asked that night in the Viridian City Pokémon Center._

 _At this, Ash's red haired friend Misty spoke up, "Are you sure Ash? Brock and I could help you train if you'd like. We have a lot of experience as gym leaders you know!" She leveled Ash with an intimidating look tinged with concern. While she was truly worried about him training on his own, a small voice she chose to ignore poked at her saying 'Two months without Ash?!'_

" _Yea, Ash. I can help build up your Pokémon's defense with my rock solid group while Misty can work on your Pokémon's attack with her water Pokémon" Brock, the former Pewter City Gym leader told his travelling companion._

" _I appreciate that guys, but I want to develop my own training style and do this myself. After the league, I'll definitely want your help working with my team, but I want to prove to the world… and myself… that I can do this as a Pokémon trainer. So many of my gym badges were due to luck. I want to show I am the real deal when it comes to being a Pokémon trainer in my own right!" Ash told his closest friends. His eyes flared with a look of energy and determination rarely seen in the young trainer, convincing his friends that he knew what he was getting into._

"Go Exeggutor!" "Go Krabby!"

Misty was surprised at this, looking at Brock who shared her concern. "I know Ash has been training, but wouldn't Squirtle have been a better choice?" Brock asked her. Misty simply nodded.

'Alright Ash, show me the results of your training. As a water Pokémon expert and your coach, I'll be judging your performance' Misty thought with a smile. She loved that Ash had multiple water Pokémon, feeling a slight connection with him on that.

Ash looked up to Brock and Misty and was surprised to see the serene smile on Misty's face. 'She must be happy to see me fight with a water Pokémon.' The smile helped calmed Ash's nerves a bit, not that he'd tell her that.

"Mandy is starting with his Exeggutor while Ketchum is going with Krabby" the announcer called to the crowd.

"Exeggutor use psybeam" Mandy ordered his grass/psychic Pokémon.

"Krabby jump into the water and get under Exeggutor's platform, then do as we did in training" Ash yelled.

Krabby hopped into the water, the glowing wave of psychic energy passing harmlessly underneath it and scuttled underneath the platform. Jumping quickly it used Crabhammer on one side to flip the platform, sending Exeggutor careening into the water to the surprise of Pokémon and trainer alike.

"Great job Krabby now use Leer and Vicegrip to smash it back onto the platform!" Ash command his aquatic Pokémon.

"Exeggutor use egg bomb to keep the crab away!" yelled Mandy.

The grass type tried to launch its eggs, but being underwater impeded their momentum, having them slow and explode in front of it instead of Krabby. Krabby, meanwhile, jumped up into the face of its opponent and used Leer. Finally it used Vicegrip to flip the Pokémon back onto the platform, slamming it down and knocking it out.

As Krabby looked down onto its defeated opponent it glowed bright white, evolving into a giant crab with an imposing pincer to everyone's surprise.

"Wow what a dynamic battle! Krabby kept calm, controlled the flow of combat, conking out Exeggutor with a Vicegrip flip! And after all that intense battling it evolved into Kingler! What a way to start for rookie Ash Ketchum!" called the announcer to the cheering stadium.

Ash did a little jump in his box screaming "Yea great job Kingler!"

Mandy, recovering from watching his Exeggutor so soundly defeated by a little Krabby, smirked at the green (in all senses of the word) trainer.

"The kid's Kingler is strong, but how will it do against my speedy Seadra. Go Seadra!" Mandy exclaimed, flourishing Seadra's pokeball into the water. Out popped a blue sea dragon with a fierce expression on its face.

"I'm sticking with Kingler all the way! We've been training hard for this!" Ash told the referee, who began the second match.

"Seadra, use your Agility!" With that, Seadra sped forward like a jet ski racing around the surface of the water. Quickly analyzing the way the Pokémon moved, Ash thought up a counter strategy. 'Kingler will never hit that thing with his water gun, nor would it do much damage. I need to find a way to slow it down so I can smash it with his powerful claw.'

"Kingler use bubble to slow Seadra down!" Ash yelled to his Pokémon.

Kingler began spewing dense jets of bubbles that covered the surface of the water. As Seadra darted into them, it began to slow down, having to work harder to push through the foam.

Ash smiled at his Pokémon's perfect move and thought of the next step, calling out "now use Surf to push toward it. You know how this works!"

"Seadra dive under the water to dodge the wave!" Mandy yelled out desperately.

Before it could react, however, Kingler launched forward on top of a huge wave of water and bubbles, crashing over Seadra. As the water dragon surface slightly dazed from the wave, Kingler fell on it with a powerful Crabhammer attack, smashing it down into the water. After a few moments, Seadra appeared belly up, with swirls in its eyes.

"Seadra is unable to battle!" the referee signaled.

"Yeah! Two down, one left" Ash exclaimed, tipping his hat to Kingler who smiled back. Ash was excited, but was trying to keep a semiprofessional air to himself. In training at Professor Oak's ranch, the researcher had commented on Ash's style, _"Ash your enthusiasm is commendable, but at the elite level trainers are expected to have a little more poise. If you reign in your antics just a bit, you'd be surprised how much more seriously trainers and Pokémon alike will take you. "_

'Kingler looks a bit tired, but I know he wants to try and go the full distance, so I'll keep him out there.' Ash thought to himself, nodding to the judge.

Mandy, not used to being put in a corner, tried to play off his situation. "The kid's had some beginner's luck but now his luck's run out. Ladies and gentleman, may I present Golbat!" Mandy exclaimed, as a blinding light revealed his last Pokémon.

Up in the stands Brock looked over to Misty in worry. "It seems like Ash really wants to show what Kingler can do, but Golbat can be really tricky. It'll be tough to reach with physical attacks and they often use confusion, poison, and life drain moves to mess with their opponents."

Misty thought for a moment then nodded her head, "Yeah but as a water expert I can tell you Ash has done a really good job not only training his Kingler in moves but in battle style. It has power, surprising speed, and though it is yet to take a hit, probably a strong defense. Best of all it seems to have a good sense of strategy. Whatever training Ash did with Krabby sure paid off. And didn't Ash hint that he had some surprise moves in all of his Pokémon's movesets? I haven't seen anything too surprising besides Surf in Kingler's yet."

"Golbat, use gust!"

"Kingler, jump in the water and focus energy!" Ash called in response.

As the winds whipped at the big crab, it jumped into the pool, sinking down as it began to glow orange, focusing its power.

Mandy smirked, thinking to himself 'hiding in the water won't help you this time!' "Golbat, now we've got them, use Take Down!"

Then it was Ash's turn to smirk. He was so excited to have Kingler try this move in the water. Time to reveal one of his trump cards.

 _Krabby and Pidgeotto had been sparring for about an hour as Ash wandered around his Pokémon training grounds. Krabby was trying to hit Pidgeotto with Water Guns, working on aim and power, while the bird Pokémon dodged. Krabby, in frustration, tried to spray water everywhere at once. To counter it, Pidgeotto used Whirlwind, sweeping up the water and trapping it. Krabby, watching the tornado of water and wind form, started to glow aqua as it learned a move to copy the impressive waterspout._

"Kingler use Twister and trap Golbat!"

With that, Kingler glowed aqua while a tornado appeared around it whipping up beyond the water. As it grew out of the pool it pulled in a struggling Golbat along with a lot of water. As the bat Pokémon was whipped around it was bombarded not only by wind and water, but by a draconic energy, as Twister is a dragon type move. Above the howl of the tempest in front of them, the crowd could only gasp in astonishment as Golbat got pounded. When Ash finally called off his attack, Golbat was shown to be knocked out floating face up in the water. Kingler bounded up onto the platforms, tired but proud.

"Golbat is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Ash of Pallet Town" yelled the referee.

Mandy on his hand and knees shook his head in disbelief, "But I am the Astounding Mandy, how can I lose?"

"AWESOME! Great job Kingler that was even better than in training!" Ash called to his Pokémon, jumping out onto the platforms to hug it. Poise and grace may be a good trainers manners, but few could judge the rookie trainer for wanting to praise his Pokémon's amazing efforts.

"It's all over and what a finish! Pokémon League rookie Ash Ketchum has scored his first victory without once switching Pokémon!" the announcer yelled, trying to be heard over the applause of the crowd. Ash smiled deeply, thanking his Kingler and waving to the crowd before heading off.

Misty and Brock were floored. 'In two months, Ash took a freshly caught Krabby, and taught it a dragon move? And what kind of crazy stamina does it have? I want to see how it handles a blow, if its defense is as good as its offense' thought Brock. For him, you always start with a strong defense.

'Wow…. his Kingler faced down a type disadvantage, a speed disadvantage, and a maneuverability disadvantage without taking a single hit. I've never seen a Krabby beat a grass type like that! And he tried so hard to be a least somewhat professional, not jumping up and down or yelling like usual. It was kinda cute to see…' thought Misty, who then smacked her head repeatedly for thinking of Ash Ketchum as 'cute'.

As Ash walked down the corridor, still reeling from his win, he wondered what Misty thought of his battle…


	2. Chapter 2: Round Two - Rock and Roll

A/N This chapter was fun since there wasn't anything really about this match in the anime besides Squirtle vs Nidorino. They don't even mention the kid's name. I'm going to break canon a little bit and put some character and relationship growth here. It just seems to me after spending a year traveling the region and finally reaching the top, a quiet moment can mean a lot.

Also I feel like there should be more interesting combination attacks and fun uses of the field. As Ash did against Gary by melting the battlefield. I feel that is Ash's strengths are his flexibility and creativity, so I pushed that in this one.

Also this one is a bit longer but well worth it in my opinion.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

Chapter 2 – Round 2: Rock and Roll

It was the night after his first win at the Pokémon League. Ash was relaxing with Brock and Misty, wandering the streets as his Kingler was getting healed. Brock saw a large Pokemart that seemed to sell specialty items for breeders. Getting excited he told his companions he'd catch up with them at the Pokémon Center later on, as he raced off gibbering about supplements and herbs.

Misty and Ash continued walking down the busy lane, not really having anywhere to get to. Ash by habit, had his hands behind his head while Misty walked beside him. Pikachu had elected to get checked up with Ash's other Pokémon.

"Ash I can't believe how strong Kingler is after only 6 weeks of training" Misty broke the silence, looking to Ash excitedly.

'If there is anything in this world that gets Misty fired up, it's water Pokémon' Ash thought to himself.

"Thanks Mist, it took a lot of hard work. I am so proud of him and all my Pokémon. I think you'll be surprised just how good they've gotten!" Ash smiled, glowing with pride in his Pokémon. As he let his hands fall from the back of his head, his right hand accidently grazed Misty's left, who jumped slightly at the contact. Ash, being lost in his own thoughts of training, didn't notice the touch or the slight blush that spread to Misty's cheeks.

'If this was any other guy, I'd say he was trying to hold my hand… but this is Ash Ketchum, the star trainer denser than an Onix!' Misty thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Well I'm looking forward to the rest of your battles, but don't get too big of a head Ash Ketchum after one win. And since when do you call me Mist, hmmmm?" Misty glared at Ash, trying to hide her bemused smile.

Ash tripped, suddenly confused as to why Misty was acting so aggressively all of a sudden. "Uh … well… I don't know, it just sorta popped out, and I kinda liked it… but if you don't like me calling you Mist, that's fine. And what was that about a big head? I'm not going around shouting I'M THE BEST DAMN TRAINER WOOHOO, I'm just saying I'm pleased with my Pokémon's progress. What's wrong with that?" Ash kept his voice fairly calm while he tried to defuse whatever situation he had gotten himself into.

Past Ash normally would have flipped out in response or cringed at her glare. But in the 6 weeks he had been away, being forced to think on his own all the time for his Pokémon's sake had a side effect on Ash. Between his talk with his Professor Oak about being more reserved and professional, studying training and research books at the ranch, and in general just having to think quietly a lot, Ash had calmed down a bit compared to before. That isn't to say he wasn't the same happy go lucky, energetic, rash boy he was 6 weeks ago. He just had learned the value of thinking before doing or speaking.

'What's up with him? First he goes off and trains on his own. Then he comes back with a powerful Pokémon and I can only assume what growth his others have gone through. Now he's acting so, calm and collected compared to before. And he even gave me a nickname!' Misty thought to herself.

"I… guess… I don't really mind… being called Mist. By you. But I have to say Ash, those 6 weeks of training did more than just help your Pokémon. You seem to have 'evolved' a bit yourself" Misty said smiling.

Ash thought for a moment, then nodded his head. "I guess when you read and think as much as I did, it's only natural it'd leak into other parts of my life. As long as I don't sprout a tail or gills or anything from it, I think we'll be okay!" Ash ended, chuckling at his own little joke.

"Yeah well if you develop gills you better help me get some so I can swim with my water Pokémon!" Misty smirked at him. She loved the idea of being able to swim underwater with her friends, and if Ash and she had gills they could do it for a long time. 'I'd be like a real mermaid…underwater dancing…' and with that Misty's mind wandered in daydream mode.

Ash led the daydreaming girl over to an ice cream vendor for a snack, getting her a vanilla chocolate swirl as "Underwater Tango" was not a flavor, but was the only response he got out of her.

When Misty finally snapped back to reality they were sitting by a river outside of town, having walked about 10 minutes. Confused she looked over to Ash, who seeing that she was finally paying attention, handed her the melting ice cream cone with an amused look.

"It isn't as extravagant as Underwater Tango but I got this for you" Ash spoke softly as he handed over the treat.

Misty blushed, partially from embarrassment and partially from the sweet gesture, accepting the ice cream with a soft "Thank you".

As they watched a few Poliwag playing in the river, Misty inched a bit closer to Ash since the ice cream had chilled her a bit. Ash accepted this without a word, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. And secretly, the company. Eventually he leaned, ever so slightly, against her trying to warm her up a bit more.

'Wow, this feels… right. And with the water and the moon and everything, it just feels... romantic? 'Ash thought to himself, in a slight bit of shock. 'I'm enjoying a romantic evening with Misty!? Does that mean this is… a…. a… DATE?!''

As Ash's thoughts stormed around this revelation, Misty's were calmer and very clear.

'Pretty moonlight on water. Check. Adorable water Pokémon splashing about. Check. String of sweet gestures from a, dare I say it, sweet guy. Check. Sweet guy who is also very… very …cute. There I said it. Check. Butterfree's swirling around in my stomach. Check. Romance checklist complete. It's official, I'm on a date with Ash. And it's just… right.' Misty hummed to herself quietly as she enjoyed her first 'date'.

About an hour later they met up with Brock at the Pokémon Center, who had enough sense to not say anything about how particularly close the two had been when they walked up. After a quick good night, Ash fell asleep, trying to plan for his match tomorrow. But a certain redhead kept invading his thoughts, and eventually, his dreams.

"Welcome to the fourth preliminary match today on the Rock Field. In the Red box, please welcome Marty from Celadon City! And in the Green box, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Both these trainers are first timers here at the Pokémon League! It is now time for the trainers to send out their first Pokémon!"

"Good luck there Ash! Now let's do this, Sandslash go!"

Misty and Brock looked on from the stands as the first trainer through his Pokeball revealing a brown and yellow shrew Pokémon covered in brown spikes. "A smart choice for a rock field, wonder who Ash will choose?" Misty said as she watched Ash grab a ball from his belt. He tossed a quick glance up at his friends, though Misty was almost positive he looked specifically at her with a smile, before looking at the field again.

"Thanks Marty, good luck to you too. Now let's do this, Wartortle!" and with that Ash threw his ball on to the field, revealing a large, dark blue turtle with a large tail. Misty and Brock gasped, not knowing that Ash's Squirtle had evolved.

Misty felt a little warmth in her cheeks as she realized both of Ash's water Pokémon had evolved during training. Her love of water Pokémon and this growing warmth for Ash were mixing together as she watched her friend. Brock, always 'in tune' with women, noted the blush but didn't say anything. 'If they aren't together by the end of this tournament I'll eat a pokeball.' Brock chuckled to himself.

Ash nodded to Marty, giving him the first move. Marty smiled and called out to his Pokémon, "Start with a bang, Earthquake bud!"

Sandslash jumped into the air glowing brown and slammed into the ground sending powerful shockwaves across the field.

"Wartortle, quick use Water Gun to jump high into the air, then use rapid spin and water gun to fly towards Sandslash" Ash called out quickly.

Wartortle did as his trainer said, rocketing into the air at an angle toward his opponent and then withdrawing into his shell and spinning rapidly to stay level. Marty, surprised at the speed and skill Ash had shown in avoiding the powerful move, reacted a bit too slowly telling his ground type to use Dig. Before the shrew could even start digging, Wartortle slammed into it while spinning, knocking it into a rock.

Ash smiled at the successful hit calling out, "Great job Wartortle, now blast it with Bubblebeam!"

As Wartortle took a deep breath to blow out a stream of fast moving bubbles, Sandslash recovered and dug its way underground, avoiding the hit.

Marty let a sigh of relief, yelling to his Pokémon "Good job, now use Focus Energy while you're down there"

Ash surveyed the field, knowing Sandslash could come up just about anywhere. His contemplation took too long, however, as Marty ordered his Sandslash up. The ground type erupted from behind Wartortle smashing into him with rock, sand, and claws glowing orange with power. Wartortle was launched into the same rock Sandslash had been, breaking it apart with his hard shell.

"Awesome hit Sandslash, now back down into the ground!" Marty called to his Pokémon.

'Damn that was a critical hit and Wartortle didn't have time to defend. And worse, they can keep doing it again and again, popping out of those tunnels. Wait… that's it' Ash thought to himself.

"Wartortle use Rain Dance then Water Gun on the tunnel in front of you!" Ash yelled to the Kanto starter.

Wartortle fired a blue bullet of energy into the air, causing rain clouds to appear and douse the field in rain. Then, using the power up from the rain, it launched a torrent of water into the tunnels. Sandslash didn't know what hit it as a powerful river of water slammed into it, sending it flying from the ground like a geyser. As it landed on a rock, it struggled to get up but then collapsed.

"And there you have it, after some weather magic Wartortle was able to wash out Sandslash!"

Marty recalled his Pokémon, thanking it for its hard work. 'That Wartortle has quite a bit of power and defense, but it's not terrible fast. I think speed and power should do well here!"

"Go Raticate!" he called as he threw his pokeball.

Ash looked at Wartortle, who was breathing a little hard from the pace of the battle and decided to switch. "Come back for now Wartortle, I'll need you later".

"Since Kingler did so well on his debut, let's give you a shot too! Go Tauros!" Ash yelled as he summoned his powerful bulldozer. This Tauros was the leader of the pack of 30 back at the ranch. Ash had decided having a powerful hitter with few elemental weaknesses would be useful.

"Raticate vs Tauros, let the second match begin!" the ref called out.

"Tauros let's shake things up, Earthquake!" Ash yelled, mimicking Marty's first move with Sandslash.

Likewise, Marty had the answer. "Raticate use Agility and jump from rock to rock!"

As Taurus slammed it's hooves into the slightly soggy ground, the quake spread out. Raticate bounced from rock to rock, avoiding most of the shaking. However, since the rocks were wet it slipped once bounding into a rock taking a hit.

"Tauros, Take Down attack now!" Ash told his Pokémon. Tauros let out a roar and did what it does best, charged head first. It blasted through the rock Raticate had slammed into and charged right into the large rat. Raticate was sent flying from the attack but righted itself using the energy to bounce from rock to rock again.

"Nice recovery Raticate, let's show them a surprise. Bubblebeam!" Marty instructed his Pokémon.

As Tauros chased after its foe, the rat turned around and sent forth a stream of bubbles, that did a surprising amount of damage for being, you know, BUBBLES!

Ash looked at the field decided to switch things up a bit. "Tauros use a combination of Rock Smash and Rock Slide!" Ash had spent a week up in the mountains teaching his Pokémon how to use the lay of the land to their advantage. Several of his Pokémon learned how to smash the rocks and two had learned how to use Rock Slide.

Tauros' horns glowed as it smashed a boulder near it, sending the pieces at Raticate who was a bit dazed from the shrapnel. Too dazed, in fact, to dodge the torrent of rocks that appeared out of nowhere, colliding with the poor rat. But right before they hit, Marty called out a word Ash couldn't here, as the Raticate was buried.

When Tauros went in to smash the pile and Pokémon one last time, it was thrown backwards by an explosion of energy released from Raticate's move Bide. Both Pokémon struggled to get up as the battle had been grueling on both sides.

"Tauros I know you're hurt and tired, but I believe in you. We need to end this quick. You know what to do!" At the Tauros stood up.

"Whatever their planning we can't let it happen. Raticate I know this puts a toll on you but you need to hit first. Use Extremespeed!" With that Raticate disappeared in a flash, approaching 88 miles per hour, slamming into Tauros, who was thrown back several feet. Ash called out to his Tauros "Fire!" As Raticate reappeared, it stopped, breathing hard, only to look up at the Hyper Beam being fired by Ash's Tauros. The beam blasted Raticate back against the Red trainer box where Raticate collapsed. Tauros, too exhausted to stand up, likewise collapsed.

"Both Raticate and Tauros are unable to continue! Trainers please select your next Pokémon!" the ref called out.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon, praising them for their efforts. The trainers smiled at each other, it was a fun battle for both of them and they were loving it.

"Well you've got me on my last leg. But this isn't over yet. Go Nidorino!" yelled Marty as he revealed his third Pokémon.

'I could go with someone fresh, but who?' Ash thought as Pikachu tugged his leg and pointed to Wartortle's ball. "You want me to send out Wartortle? It does reveal one less Pokémon of mine than I need and he can be stubborn about his battles. Alright then."

Ash grabbed the water Pokémon's ball again and threw it out on the field.

Misty gasped at his choice. 'He's sending Wartortle out again? He was so banged up after that battle with Sandslash. Still, it's obvious Wartortle is strong and since Nidorino uses mostly physical attacks in general, the high defense of his shell could help him. Yeah, this will show em what a water Pokémon can do!'

After her little thought session she yelled out her support "Go Wartortle, do it for all the water Pokémon! WOOOOH!"

Brock looked at her smirking. 'I wonder if she is more pumped up about the Pokémon or his trainer'

"I know you're a bit tired, but Pikachu reminded me you don't like to sit on the sidelines. I know you can do this bud, so get ready to use the combo! And since this is such an important battle, you can put 'them' on!" Ash encouraged his Pokémon.

At this Wartortle tossed a thumbs up and smile to his trainer, recalling his arms into his shell and bringing out a pair of sunglasses. The crowd looked on with interest and gave the turtle Pokémon a cheer, the glasses definitely added a cool factor.

"Uh judge? Is it ok for him to wear those?" Marty called out to the referee. The referee nodded saying "There are no rules against stat enhancement items or costumes as long as they are not deemed dangerous. The sunglasses were actually checked before the match and are approved"

"Ok then, well Nidorino you ready to rock and roll? Looks like we get to take on a rock star!" Marty said to his Pokémon, who roared in response.

"Let the third match begin!"

"Nidorino charge in using Poison Sting and Horn Attack!" Marty instructed. 'I'll let the poison attack force them to dodge or withdraw, letting us close the distance then slam them.' Marty strategized.

'Perfect!' Ash thought to himself. "Time for the combo Wartortle, show them how COOL you can be!"

And with that Wartortle blasted a stream of water at the ground straight at the charging Nidorino. Then as it started running towards the Poison Pin Pokémon it quickly froze the water into an icy path using Ice Beam (much to the surprise of Misty and Brock). It withdrew into its shell, spinning rapidly as it careened down the makeshift ice path, slamming into Nidorino. The Poison Sting bounced harmlessly off Wartortle's spinning shell as the purplish quadruped was sent smashing into a boulder, with Wartortle on top of it.

'Alright, the Hockey Puck combo worked! Wartortle will be a bit dazed but not too damaged while the opponent should have taken a major hit.'

"What in the name of Articuno was that folks? Ketchum's Wartortle created an ice path and launched itself like an NHL slap shot. That was not only extremely creative it seems to have been incredibly effective as Nidorino is not getting up! This trainer is always full of surprises!" the announcer yelled over the crowd. He had to yell, as the crowd was going absolutely nuts.

True enough, Wartortle stumble a bit from its opponent, then took a deep breath and focused on the slow to get up Pokémon.

Misty sat dazed, staring at Ash's ingenuity and incorporation of a secret passion of hers. This battle was so intense and so enthralling, she felt like she was battling up there with Ash. Her heart was beating quickly and she was very flushed in the face. And she felt a slight tingling in a region she never had before. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the red head wonder from Cerulean City was feeling 'excited' for the first time watching her close friend and his water Pokémon battle.

Brock could feel the change in Misty as he glanced at her. Her eyes were glued on the match and her hands were closing and opening slowly while she started breathing a little harder. Ash had a sudden feeling that someone was staring at him very intently but ignored it as he had to focus on the battle.

'What the hell was that?' thought Marty. "Nidorino, I know you can shake that off. Use Horn Attack!"

Nidorino, finally standing up grunted and charged, its horn starting to glow. It took off surprising fast, not giving Wartortle any really chance to reply. Ash quickly yelled for him to Withdraw, which he did just as Nidorino slammed its horn into the water Pokémon, sending it flying.

'Now it our turn for a secret move' thought Marty. "Nidorino, I know we're still working on it but try a Thundershock!"

At this a small spark of electricity zapped forth from Nidarino's horn, zapping the spinning turtle, just as it hit the ground. While super effective, there wasn't much power to hit. That didn't mean it didn't sting though!

'Nidarino's Attack is way stronger than his Special Attack. If we want to do some real damage we need to use the combination move' thought the trainer from Celadon City.

Ash quickly looked over the field, pondering his strategy. 'Wartortle has taken a lot of damage from the previous battle and this one. I need a move that keeps him in his shell until the last moment. Well if Hockey Puck worked, let's try Ski Ball.'

"Nidorino ThunderHorn Attack!" With this, electricity surged up to the Pokémon's horn as it charged Wartortle.

"Quickly Wartortle! Withdraw and roll behind you!" Ash called out.

As Wartortle rolled away, Nidorino chased after it. Wartortle had instantly seen what Ash's plan was as it rolled up a rocky slope and used the momentum to jump.

"Now slam it with you Water Gun!" Ash yelled out with his fist in the air.

Water blasted out of the turtle Pokémon's mouth, carrying Nidorino into a boulder.

"Finish it off with Skull Bash!" Wartortle flew head first at Nidorino, glowing white. It smashed into the Pokémon, sending it flying into the base of the Red trainer's stand with a THUD. Wartortle landed panting heavily but smiling as it looked at the results of the attack. Nidorino was knocked out at the base of its trainers stand.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, the winner is Ash of Pallet Town!" yelled the referee over the cheers of the audience. It had been quite an exciting battle through and through, the spectators were thoroughly impressed with both Trainers and their Pokémon. Ash walked over to Marty and shook his hand, gaining an even louder round of applause at the showing of sportsmanship.

"That was a great battle Ash. That ice path tackle move was so awesome. Good luck in the rest of the tournament, I'll be rooting for you!" Marty said with a smile.

Ash smiled back, "Thanks Marty, that was one of the most fun and dynamic battles I've ever had. We'll need to battle again sometime!"

With that both trainers left the field, as technicians set about restoring the field for the next match.

Brock looked over to Misty to talk to her about the match only to find her running to the tunnel where Ash would come out from. 'Yup, definitely the trainer' Brock chuckled, deciding to let Misty meet up with Ash alone first. Besides, now that Misty was gone HE COULD FLIRT AGAIN!

As Ash emerged from the trainer prep room, he saw Misty alone waiting for him. Before he could say anything she jumped on him with a big hug, yelling "Congratulations Ash. THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

Ash, too stunned to speak, simply nodded and, by instinct, lightly wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you think I only love Water Pokémon, but my idol is Lorelei of the Elite Four and since she is into Ice Pokémon I did some research on Ice Pokémon, which led me into ice sports and into ice hockey and I secretly LOVE Hockey! Seeing you use a Water Pokémon to do a hockey slap shot was SO AWESOME!" Misty gushed, not even breathing as she gripped onto Ash.

You see folks, when you combine maturing and growing feelings of attraction with a love of Pokémon and evidence of your favorite sports, you get a short circuit in the Misty-Oblongata. After her fangirl eruption, Misty finally calmed down enough to notice the embrace they were sharing. Unable to speak now, she froze as her blush deepened. But frozen she couldn't unlock herself from the hug.

Ash, finally regaining his voice, smiled softly at her, looking into her eyes with a strange mix of emotion. "Thanks Mist, I'm glad you liked it. I got the idea from a talk I watched by Lorelei on tape at the Professor's. I didn't realize you were such a big hockey fan! I think the season is still going, so if you'd like maybe we can go see a game! I'm assuming you are into the Cerulean Cloysters?" Ash's smile grew into a smirk as Misty's eyes went wide.

"Uh yeah! We should go. See them play. A game. Sometime. Anytime. Or. Something else. Yea…" as Misty's brain slowly began to work she finally released Ash from the rather strong embrace and regained some of her composure.

'She is too damn cute right now. I've never seen Misty so flustered. And when she held onto me, I felt so … warm and happy. I want that again. Like the time with the ice cream. Ah screw it…" Ash steeled himself for the fatal decision he was about to make.

As Misty finally looked up to Ash she saw a weird look in his eyes, as if he was readying himself to jump off a cliff or something. "Ash what…." She started but was cut off as Ash leaned in and lightly pecked her on the cheek and then backed up four paces just in case she started thrashing.

She didn't.

Instead she stared straight at Ash, letting her blush grow again. That little peck unlocked the seal on everything that had been building up in both of them. Their adventures, both good and bad had brought them together in an amazing way. And ever since their 6 week break, both had felt a pull toward the other. At first she had thought she missed hitting him with a hammer while he thought he missed teasing her. But it was more than that. While they hadn't ever admitted it to each other or even themselves, their bond was very strong.

Misty smirked suddenly as she made a decision. Readying herself, just as Ash had down, she glared lightly at him and said "Ash Ketchum what was that!" playing off as angry. Just as Ash was about to apologize, or pray to Arceus for help, her gaze softened into a playful look "You missed my lips dummy."

With that she pulled the dumbfounded Ash into a messy, slightly painful, but passionate first kiss. Of course, this was just in time for Brock to turn the corner and walk headfirst into a wall. It's not every day you see your best friends kissing now is it?


	3. Chapter 3: Round Three - Elements

A/N I wasn't sure how much canon I wanted to use on this one. I find Team Rocket at best distracting so ignored them. I generally liked how in the anime Kingler won just hammering away, which in the games is actually possible. But I wish they had made the fights longer and more interesting, hence why I am writing this.

I have Ash do something that looks idiotic at first in this, but if you think about all the Gym Leaders and champions, you see one clear fact. An elite trainer's Pokémon can win against a type disadvantage. And not only that, they have multiple moves or tactics for that. Ash is going to put this to the test in this chapter.

Pokeshippers, I hope you like it so far. Don't expect anything steamy, they were still pretty young at Indigo, but since they basically control animals with the power to level cities, I figure they can handle some grown up romantic elements as well.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter 3: Round 3: Elements

Brock Harrison was many things. A former Gym Leader, Rock Pokémon expert, aspiring Pokémon Breeder, big brother, good friend, mentor, and more. But above all else, possibly due to taking care of such a large family of brothers and sisters as he did, Brock Harrison was a big softy. He literally threw himself at any and all romantic options he encountered. When you mix a hopeless romantic, endearing brotherly and fatherly instincts, and the crazy, tumultuous hormones of teenage years, you get love a la Brock. So when he saw his friend Misty kissing the ABSOLUTE DENSEST MALE IN THE WORLD, his brain switched off for survival, and he walked into a wall.

Misty was the only girl he really had never been attracted to for some odd reason, always seeing her as a little sister figure. As he had been noticing the ever developing crush she had on their friend Ash, he had encouraged it. Never, in a million years, did he think he would turn the corner and just find them kissing. He had just bet himself he'd eat a pokeball if they weren't together by the end of the competition, but the actually seeing the reality of it was too much.

Brock slowly opened his eyes, as best can be seen, to the concerned faces of his two closest friends, Misty and Ash. 'Well at least I won't have to find out how a pokeball tastes' Brock sighed internally.

"Ash if you're hoping for the same congratulations gesture from me, you're going to be sorely disappointed" Brock chuckled as he sat up.

Looking quickly at each other and blushing, Misty and Ash let out a nervous laugh before looking away.

"Let's get you on your feet Brocko, I need to get to the Pokémon Center quickly to get Wartortle and Tauros healed up" Ash said as he extended his hand, pulling his older friend up. Ash looked meaningfully over to Misty and then started walking toward the center at an easy pace. Both his friends shared a quick look before chasing after him.

Catching up quickly, Misty tried to get a read off Ash. 'That kiss was something else. Though I have to admit Brock smashing into a wall was not the way I wanted it to end. I hope that wasn't too forward for Ash, but it just had to happen. Maybe I can convince Brock to leave us alone tonight so we can have a talk….' And with that Misty's thoughts raced off to how she could look Ash straight in the face and tell him everything she felt inside.

After dropping off his Pokémon, Ash asked Nurse Joy what sort of events and attractions were in town since he wasn't going to be training tonight. The Pokémon healer smiled, directing him to a stand full of brochures for shows, events, and small competitions. Two caught his eye.

There was a Pokémon themed costume dance on some outdoor stage not too far from the center. You could rent costumes and get pictures taken, as well as get food and such. The other event was a lecture and workshop by Dr. Brad Eer, a world renowned Pokémon Breeder. Ash had heard Brock talk about him a few times and knew he was one of the best in the business. And for the first time in his life, Ash Ketchum made a mature, adult plan. Not just any plan, a plan to get a date with a girl and help his friend with his dream all at the same time.

Walking over to where Misty and Brock were chatting about Ash's battle, Ash plopped down with a determined grin on his face. His friends turned their attention to the trainer, complimenting him and his Pokémon for their amazing performance. After a chat about tomorrow's battle Ash slid the brochure to Brock with a look of determination.

"Brock, isn't this that famous breeder you're always going on about? He's giving a lecture on different Pokémon elements and a workshop. I think it'd be a great chance for you to learn a bunch about breeding and maybe even meet him!" Ash told his breeder friend. Brock started visibly shaking, getting more excited than any Nurse Joy-induced mania ever made him.

"Ash this is perfect. Dr. Eer is the best of the best! And there aren't too many breeders in town from what I can tell, so I may actually get some one on one time with him! I am so going to this! Crap it starts in half an hour!" Brock yelled, jumping up quickly.

"I'll catch you guys later tonight!" and with that he ran out of the center toward meeting an idol of his.

Misty watched him go, recovering from the abrupt exit and looked over to Ash who seemed very pleased with himself. She realized Ash had not only gotten Brock into an event that would help his dreams, he had gotten them another night alone.

'Now for phase 2' Ash thought to himself smugly. He looked over to Misty, locking his gaze on her blue eyes. He nonchalantly slid the other brochure over to Misty, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So Mist, while Brocko's learning to be a better breeder, I was hoping you could help me with some footwork?" Ash tentatively told her, trying to act cool and witty and charming without being pompous. He mostly succeeded, though he half squeaked the word footwork.

Misty looked down at the brochure, immediately lighting up when she realized Ash was asking her on a date. A dancing date. A dancing, Pokémon costumed, hopefully talk about their feelings and not continue ignoring the giant pink Gyarados in the room, maybe a few more kisses under the moonlight DATE. Nodding her head, she got up and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door with barely a word beyond "Yes!"

"Every Pokémon has at least one elemental type attribute. Some of course have two and there are even some that can change their attributes, such as Porygon. As a breeder, understanding how each element evolves and how each Pokémon grows within its element is essential. Trainers try to match types to give them an edge in battle. Thunder vs Water, Fire vs Grass, and what not. But only the best understand that any element can defeat any other. Just as a Ratata can beat a Dragonite, a Pikachu can beat a Golem. Affinity to an element is more a reflection of the trainer than to Pokémon. As breeders, we need to understand how Pokémon of different elements create offspring and how those offspring inherit the traits of their parents."

As he lectured to the small crowd of breeder in front of him, Dr. Brad Eer walked along a small stage set under the green canvas tent. He had given this talk many times, but each time was interesting because he always seemed to get at least one breeder who asked something he had never thought of. And this time was no exception as a hand shot up from the back, attached to a tan teenage boy with squinty eyes.

"Excuse me Dr. Eer. I'm Brock Harrison, formerly the Pewter City Gym Leader and a rock type expert. I can attest to the truth of what you said. I have seen my Geodude get beaten by a Pikachu's electric attack. What I was wondering though, you said affinity to an element reflects the trainer more than a Pokémon. Are you saying, then, that your personality can be matched to an element, and that you gain a better understanding of those Pokémon or strategies that are attributed to that element?"

Dr. Eer brightened at the young man's question. "Absolutely Brock. You've heard the term opposites attract, yes? Well if you expand that to this personality element model, you can see that many trainers, and couples for that matter, are combinations of different elements that harmonize well. For example, a trainer who thinks and acts quickly on his feet can be thought of as a Thunder element. Compare that to a girl who may be calm, quiet, and serene at one moment then a raging storm of power and emotions at another. The unpredictable power of a Water element. A Rock elemental personality may be quiet, determined, strong, and reliable, with a slight tendency for things to go to pieces in an avalanche every once in a while" the old researcher smiled at the boy, who nodded his head.

"As a breeder matching the Pokémon to the trainer is just as important as understanding the Pokémon alone. A Rhydon that can think on its feet may be better suited to a Thunder Element than a Rock personality. It is not truly the actual element that matters, it is the bond between people and Pokémon. That is the most important lesson I can impart onto you all."

Across town, Misty was glaring at herself in the mirror trying to decide which outfit she liked better. Ash had joked she go as a Gyarados to which she hit him over the head saying he should go as a Muk then. After a half laughing apology, he told her whatever she wore he was sure she'd look great. Misty, still not accustomed to Ash complimenting her blushed heavily and smacked him one more time before heading into the women's dressing room. She was torn between a Starmie costume and a Goldeen. She loved the Starmie Jewel that shimmered in the center of the costume, but the Goldeen tail flourished out in a fashionable skirt (similar to her costume from the March of the Exeggutor). Remembering how Ash had told her she looked good that day, she decided on the Goldeen. She couldn't really dance with Ash with all those Starmie legs anyway.

Ash was waiting in a little entry hallway where people could meet up before going out to the floor. He was dressed, surprisingly, in a Pidgeot costume. He had initially rushed to grab a Pikachu or Charizard outfit, but then decided Misty was probably going to dress up as some pretty Water Pokémon. So Ash thought hard about all of his Pokémon and decided he liked the Pidgeot costume's look best. He had a coat with tails, stylized as a Pidgeot's tail, with feathers on the arms. It also came with a long feathered hat (similar to Riley's), colored brown with a real Pidgeot feather in it. The rest of the outfit was a pair of brown slacks, a loose white button up and brown shoes.

As Misty walked out of the dressing room she stopped short at the sight of Ash. She had been expecting a chibi Charizard or giant Pikachu, but instead he was in a Pidgeot coat with a feathered cap. 'I can't believe how handsome he looks! OOoooohhhh I need to get him in a coat more often!' Misty thought to herself as she walked up to him with a smile.

Ash offered his arm with a nervous smile, blushing madly at the sight of her. This did not go unnoticed by the Cerulean native, who was quite pleased with the affect she had on him. They walked out onto a large outdoor dance floor surrounded by tables covered with food and drinks. At one the other side from the entry hall was a string band playing soft dancing music. Several couples and groups were dancing along, but overall the place felt comfortable not crowded. Silently Ash led his date over to the food, grabbing only a plateful before sitting down with her.

"I figured you would have grabbed the entire table and scarfed it down Ash" Misty quipped with a smirk.

Ash thought for a second before retorting "Hey now no need to _ruffle my feathers_ Mist. Let's just enjoy our… date." Ash swallowed a bit before saying the last word, at which Misty's smirk melted into a genuine smile, reaching over tentatively grabbing his hand.

"I didn't realize this was an official date Ash," She spoke softly, her tone not matching her snarky words. Her eyes were brighter than usual, laced with excitement that Ash thought of their time tonight as a date.

"Yeah well, I guess it's not official unless we both agree… I think… but… yeah.. you do want this to be a… date, right?" Ash stuttered out his response, kicking himself for his nerves. He routinely faced down challenges all the time, but talking about dates with his pretty, strike that beautiful red headed friend was affecting him strongly.

Misty nodded quickly "Yes Ash, I want this to be a date. I had hoped that kiss outside the stadium would be enough explanation, but I guess I can understand wanting actual confirmation."

At this Ash smiled and then focused on the task of eating everything on his plate as quickly as possible (when his nerves go away his hunger returns). Misty chuckled at this, enjoying Ash being Ash.

After dinner Ash stood up suddenly, remember a movie his mom had made him watch all the years ago. Clearing his throat, he extended his hand down to the Goldeen costumed beauty and with all the charm he could muster (which wasn't much but he gets an A for effort) he asked Misty "would you like to dance?"

Misty, taken aback from action, smiled suddenly and place her hand in his, as they walked over to the dance floor. Ash and Misty danced and twirled away to the music. They were young and very bad at dancing, smashing into each other, stepping on each other's feet. But over time they learned to step with the beat of the music and spin slowly. Every once in a while Ash would send her spinning away and then pull her back, which he had seen in a movie. One minute Misty was spinning around energetically and other times serenely twirling in place with Ash's hand. Ash, being the quick thinker he was, would come up with inventive and fun dance moves, such as picking Misty up and twirling with her, or spinning his hat around her head. By the end of the night, they were holding each other closely, dancing slowly to the last song. Looking into each other eyes, Thunder met Water, and as their lips melded together, Fire was definitely created.

"Welcome to today's first battle on the Ice field. Let's welcome our round 3 trainers! The green trainer, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And the red trainer Pete Pebbleman from Pewter City!"

"Hey Pete, good luck. I hope we have a great battle!" Ash called out to his opponent.

Pete looked over at the other trainer box and waved "You too bud! Now let's do this, go Jynx!"

With that a strange humanoid Pokémon appeared on the field, looking ready for battle.

"I know this is going to be a tough challenge for you, but I want to show we can do this even at a disadvantage. Let's show them how tough you are! Go Pidgeot!" Ash yelled as he released his fully evolved Flying Normal type onto the field.

Brock was shocked looking at Misty to ask why Ash had chosen Pidgeot. Misty cut him off by saying "Ash said he had a good feeling about Pidgeot for...some reason" she added with a smile.

"Huh, going with a clear disadvantage, Ketchum has chosen a Flying type to battle an Ice type. On the other hand, Pidgeot are known to be some of the fastest Pokémon around and he may be hoping to use that speed in the air to avoid running around on the slick ice. Alright let the match begin!"

"Jynx, start things off with an Ice Beam!" At that, Pete's Jynx launched a crystal blue beam of energy at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot use Agility to dodge, then kick up a Razor Wind!" Ash called out, starting his counter offensive. As Pidgeot sped away, almost appearing to Teleport, it flapped its strong winds sending a gust powered slashed down onto Jynx.

Pete looked quickly, deciding to go on the defensive for a bit "Use Reflect and Confusion to block some of the slashed and send the rest back!" Jynx surrounded itself with a clear wall while her eyes glowed sending part of the attack back at Pidgeot.

'That's right, she's part Psychic too. That could make this a whole lot harder. But at least Pidgeot as that one surprise move. Need to wait to use it though. First I need to get rid of that Reflect and this will definitely do that and more' Ash thought quickly to himself as his Pidgeot nimbly dodged its own rebounded attack.

"Pidgeot we need to BREAK that Reflect. Then hit Jynx with your new move!" Ash called out to his loyal bird. Pidgeot gave a cry of approval and smirked to itself. No one would be expecting this move mix.

Diving quickly into a Quick Attack, Pidgeot focused power into its wings that glowed. As he reached the Reflect, it smacked the wall like a martial art's master, smashing it to pieces. Then its wings took on a metallic sheen as it slammed into Jynx and sent her flying. Pidgeot sent a few powerful gusts after the Pokémon as it returned to the air.

As Jynx struggled to her feet, her trainer yelled out to Ash "What the heck was that? I've never heard of anything smashing a Reflect so quickly and why did your Pidgeot's wings look all shiny?"

Ash, being a sporting trainer, decided to tell Pete about the two secret moves he had just seen. "The first attack was called Brick Break. It is a fighting type move taught in other regions that I learned about recently and taught to several of my Pokémon. It can shatter Reflect, Light Screen, and even Barrier. The other move is called Steel Wing. It is a Steel type move. Steel is apparently a recently discovered type over in the Johto region, with only Magnemite and Magneton being Steel here in Kanto. Steel is super effective against Ice types, which is why Jynx took so much damage."

Pete was shocked that Ash knew moves from other regions and from a type he had never even heard of. Deciding he needed to do something big to recover from that combo he decided to pull out all the stops.

"Jynx use Blizzard on the whole battlefield!" Jynx took a deep breath then summoned a swirling storm of snow and ice. Pidgeot was buffeted by cold, harsh winds. But the large bird didn't falter, being a very powerful flyer.

'Pidgeot seems to be hanging in there but if this keeps up he may end up frozen. I need to end this now' Ash thought to himself as he rubbed his arms trying to stay warm.

"Pidgeot use Agility into Faint Attack!" Ash yelled over the roar of the storm. Pidgeot nodded and hurtled down at Jynx glowing white with Agility. As it was about half the way down, it suddenly faded from view until it appear completely gone. Jynx looked around confused until it was hit with a powerful slam as Pidgeot reappeared behind her, glowing with a dark color. The last thing Jynx remembers was flying through the air into a snow pile thinking 'who got the number of that airplane?!'

As the Blizzard died down, the referee called Jynx defeated. Pete returned his Pokémon to its ball while staring across the way at the surprising trainer who had defeated his Ice Psychic type with a Flying Normal type. He couldn't wrap his head around that last attack, so swallowing his pride he decided to ask Ash. "What was that last attack? Pidgeot actually turned invisible and then when he hit was shimmering darkly?"

"After working with Professor Oak on researching evolution I discovered that one of the parents of my Pidgeot actually is a bird from Johto. It is called Murkrow and is another example of a type we don't have here, Dark. Dark is super effective against Psychic type and parents can pass moves onto their children. These are called egg moves. Since I never scanned my Pidgeot's move list I hadn't realized there were moves it new that it wasn't using. Faint Attack is a Dark type move that always hits like Swift. The Pokémon become invisible for a brief period slamming into its target with a Dark tackle. Enhanced with the speed of Agility, it can pack quite a punch. Anyway time to move on!" Ash exclaimed after his explanation. The crowd, which had been quietly listening to the explanation, burst in discussion about these other types of Pokémon and the other region Johto.

'Wow, studying with Professor Oak gave Ash a lot of knowledge on rare Pokémon and moves. I wonder what else he has up his sleeve' Brock thought to himself as he proudly watched his friend.

Misty sat there watching Ash with wide eyes and a wider smile. 'His Pidgeot is dancing around the field almost as well as we did last night!'

"Alright Cloyster you're up" Pete yelled, throwing his pokeball on the field. Looking at Pidgeot, Ash nodded to the bird who nodded back. "Your move first Ash!" Pete yelled to his opponent.

Pidgeot shot down in speedy Quick Attack without Ash even telling it to, much to the surprise of everyone. Ash simply smiled, glad Pidgeot knew what he wanted. Pidgeot had sparred so much against Kingler and Wartortle, who had strong defenses, that it had developed its own tactics for fighting high defense opponents.

"Quick Cloyster Withdraw!" Pete called out, deciding to wait and see what Pidgeot was up to. Pidgeot's wings once again took a metallic sheen as he sped down slamming into Cloyster. As he sped by he flapped a few quick, powerful flaps and ascending quickly. Flipping vertically he shot down and slammed Cloyster with a second accelerated Steel Wing.

Ash watched as his loyal friend attacked with a Quick Attack/Steel Wing combo, smiling at the ingenious idea of using speed and gravity to enhance a powerful physical attack. And as a bonus, Steel moves are super effective against high defense types, such as Rock or in this case, Ice.

Pete realized that his Pokémon couldn't take this beating forever and decided to go on the defensive.

"Cloyster uses Aurora Beam to blast Pidgeot away then use Hail!"

Cloyster opened its shell and fired off a beam of swirling colors that were cold to the touch at Pidgeot. This took the bird by surprise, causing it to veer off course and crash into the ice. After that, Cloyster launched an icy blue ball of energy that whipped up a hailstorm, pelting the field with small icy chunks.

'That was a good counter attack. Cloyster's taken a lot of damage, but so has Pidgeot now and the hail isn't going to help. If we get too close, Cloyster could hit with a close range Aurora Beam and that could be trouble. We need a way to keep it locked up and then zoom in. That hail is a problem though' Ash thought to himself.

"Pidgeot see if you can blow the hail clouds away!" Ash called out

Pidgeot flew up and started flapping strongly to make a Whirlwind to blow the clouds away. Unfortunately all this did was pull in the hail into the storm and send it flying out like a bullet in all directions. Occasionally Cloyster would open its shell and fire off an Aurora Beam just to keep Pidgeot off balance.

'If that won't work then what' Ash racked his brain until an idea finally came. It was risky and would provide for only one decent hit, but he had to trust his Pokémon.

"Pidgeot use Razor Wind to slice the Hail up and send it down at Cloyster, then use Agility to speed down and hit Cloyster with THAT!" Ash yelled, trying to keep his trump card hidden.

Pete, having none of that, ordered his Cloyster to fire Aurora Beams continuously at Pidgeot. Unfortunately for Cloyster, Pidgeot got the Razor Wind going, which sent shard of hail and slashed down at Cloyster's face. Unable to focus on the Aurora Beam it withdrew to the safety of its shell.

Pidgeot took this chance to dive down, charging its wings with a metallic and whitish glow.

Getting the time right, Ash yelled to his Pokémon "Now Pidgeot use Steel Wing Break!"

The sound of a crushing blow resonated around the stadium as the double super effective move cracked Cloyster's shell which opened to reveal the Ice Water Pokémon had been knocked out. Pidgeot, smarting from the blow's recoil, landed less than gracefully in front of its trainer, shaking out its wing.

'That move sure packs a wallop but it does a number on Pidgeot too. '

Ash decided to preemptively tell Pete what that was, knowing he'd ask. "Pidgeot's Steel Wing attack is essentially a different version of Wing Attack. When I saw it had learned Brick Break by charging energy into its wing and smashing it down, I figured it may be possible to combine the moves. It hurts Pidgeot too, something akin to Double Edge, but as you saw, it can pack quite a punch. Great job Pidgeot, return!" Ash held out his pokeball recalling his loyal friend. Pete did the same, shaking his head at everything he had seen from his opponent.

"Well let's see what else you've got, go Arcanine!"

"Since the type disadvantage seems to be working let's keep going with crazy. Butterfree I choose you!"

With that a large red dog/wolf bounded onto the ice joined by a large butterfly looking Pokémon. Pete again shook his head, knowing without a doubt Ash Ketchum was the single most bizarre trainer he had ever met. And possibly the most talented.

"Well Arcy let's show em your firepower! Flamethrower!" And at that, Arcanine started blowing a stream of hot flames at Butterfree.

Ash smirked, thinking of the early match "Butterfree use confusion to send the flame at the ice Arcanine is standing on!" Butterfree's eyes glowed as white energy engulfed the Flamethrower, guiding it to the ice below Arcanine's paws. As it started to melt Arcanine jumped away from the slowly expanding hole.

"Well Arcy we can't use Flamethrower without a distraction. Let's try something else. Hit it with Twister!"

Arcanine started to howl as a twister of draconic energy swirled around it and blasted toward Butterfree.

Thinking quickly Ash called for multiple attacks at once to combat the power storm. "Butterfree Harden then use Gust and Confusion to push the Twister toward the hole in the ice!" As Butterfree did just that, the Twister pulled up water from below the ice field. "Great now direct it toward Arcanine!"

As Butterfree started to push the twister, Arcanine let loose a Fire Blast at the butterfly Pokémon all on its own, forcing it to dodge and let go of control of the Twister, which fizzled out after a short time.

"Nice going Arcy, now use Take Down!"

"Butterfree use your special Gust attack!" With this Butterfree started flapping its wings causing a stream of air to hit the charging canine. "Quick use Flamethrower while it's distracted!" yelled Pete.

Arcanine opened its mouth to fire the attack but flinched and collapsed, paralyzed by a shimmering yellow powder. 'Butterfree must have laced its attack with Stun Spore' Pete thought to himself dejectedly.

"Let's finish this up, use Psybeam!" Ash yelled. Butterfree launch a prismatic beam of psychic energy, blowing the canine into the hole in the ice and into the shallow water. When the referee confirmed Arcanine was knocked out, the crowd erupted into cheers. They had seen a trainer use Pokémon with a type disadvantage win all three matches through clever moves, special tactics, sheer tenacity, and creativity.

"Folks, they say the mark of a great trainer is he who rises to the challenge. I'd say Ash did just that today. Both trainers did a great job, but in the end it was Ash's creativity that one the day!"

As Pete and Ash shook hands, Pete smirked at him saying "You know, I'm not even all that sad I lost. I learned so much and have so many ideas for training now thanks to you. That was the most interesting battle I've ever had. Thanks Ash and good luck!"

Ash smiled back, "thanks Pete for an awesome match!" and started walking to the trainer tunnel.

Ash didn't even make it out of the tunnel this time as he was pulled into a closet by a beautiful red haired girl for a personal congratulations.

A/N I know the canon is Kingler goes in and fights and wins against Cloyster and loses. Then Pikachu goes in, but I really liked the Pidgeot Idea. And then I couldn't imagine putting in Pikachu or Kingler. Ash is crazy and likes to challenge himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth Round Rumble

A/N So after many, many, many nights of writing my Master's thesis I am finally finished! With that I have a bit more time to focus on my leisure activities such as fanfic. I have been using fanfic writing as a way to relax while writing my thesis without turning off my writer's mode.

This chapter actually will change quite a bit from the anime. The episode on the grass field was fun and all, but I want to change it up a bit. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter 4 Fourth Round Rumble

Red as a flame, the object of his love and desire mocked him just out of reach. He couldn't just grab it however without arousing suspicion from his companions. Slowly, ever so slowly, Pikachu inched towards the table's edge, his eyes never leaving the bottle of ketchup. His friend and master, Ash, was animatedly conversing with Brock and Misty about some of the other battles that they had watched. Pikachu waited with bated breath as Ash gestured with a flourish, accidently knocking the bottle of divine ketchup off the table, directly to the Electric mouse. Pikachu grabbed it and ran, not even bothering to look if anyone had noticed. After finding a shady tree, he attempted to open the bottle. But to his frustration, his treasure remained lock, guarding the sacred liquid of delicious ketchup.

"You know Pikachu, ketchup is supposed to go ON things. It isn't usually chugged like a soda" a voice called out, snapping Pikachu back to reality. His partner was staring at him with an amused look, gesturing to the bottle.

"If you promise not to go overboard, this one time as a treat I'll let you have it" Ash said with a chuckle as he opened the bottle for his starter.

"Pika Pi! Pika Pika!" Pikachu excitedly called back, before beginning to savor the sweet, tangy nectar of the gods, known as ketchup.

Misty walked over to the two, taking Ash's hand and drawing his attention to her smirk. "I wonder if it is simply fate the Ash KETCHUM's Pikachu would be addicted to KETCHUP" she laughed, enjoying her own bad joke.

Ash simply deadpanned at her, before laughing softly. "Wow Mist that was cornier than a Brock pickup line and that is saying something!"

"Hey, my pick-up lines aren't corny, they are beautiful passages of love and devotion!" Brock called out from the table.

This time both Misty and Ash deadpanned, while Pikachu enjoyed is ketchup frenzy. Brock joined the group and they began walking back to the Pokémon center to check on Ash's opponent for tomorrow. Along the way Ash noticed a certain red convertible parked next to the Rock field and decided to take a look, telling his friends to go on without him.

Ash ran up to the stands just in time to watch Gary's purple Nidoking get smashed into the ground by his opponents Golem with Seismic Toss. Shock and awe ran through Ash as he watched the video screen announce Gary's opponent the victor. Gary, for his part, returned his Pokémon and walked away shaking his head. 'Wow, I never thought Gary would lose this early on. I figured he'd at least make it to the top 16' Ash thought to himself. Feeling bad for his friend/rival he ran back to where the car had been parked to intercept him. As he approached he heard the wailing of Gary's fan girls, who Gary was unsuccessfully trying to calm down.

"Now, now girls it's ok. I think you're making too big a deal out of it. If my Nidoking hadn't been distracted by all the cheers everyone was giving him, he would have clobbered that oversize golf ball!" Gary said with his usual swagger.

"Gary!" Ash called, running up, "I'm sorry I only caught the tail end of your match. What happened?"

"O hey Ashy-boy. That guy had a few lucky moves. He had a Kadabra that kept teleporting around the field which tired my Arcanine out and his Hitmonlee had a lucky break when the rock my Vaporean was on collapsed. You win some, you lose some. Anyway, I'm heading back to Pallet and maybe do some training, though first I need to cheer the girls up with some prime time Gary time! Good luck Ashy-boy, don't mess up now! Later!" Gary ended with a wave as the car pulled away.

Ash stood there watching his childhood rival drive away, thinking about his own battles thus far. "I can't believe Gary got knocked out, I thought he'd at least make it through the preliminaries" Ash said looking at his starter."

"The competition is fierce here Pikachu. I know we trained hard and I'm sure we'll do our best, but I hope it's enough. Only one person can win the league and there's a lot of great trainers here… whaddya think Pikachu? Think we can do it?" asked Ash.

Pikachu's eyes cast a confident stare and sparks shoot off from its cheek as it musters all its determination and tells its trainer exactly what it thinks…. " Pika PiKA!"

"I'm with Pikachu on this one Ash, don't start doubting yourself now." Ash turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder to find himself face to face with a bright smile and a head of orange hair.

"It's obvious you've trained hard and prepared well. This is your first tournament, so it makes sense you'd be a little nervous but just try your best and I'm sure you'll do great!" Misty ended her pep talk with a rough punch to the shoulder and a peck on the cheek.

All Ash could do was smile and set a determined eye on his next and final preliminary match.

"Welcome Pokémon Fans to another fourth round battle here on the grass field! First let's hear it for the green trainer, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

A loud cheer accompanied Ash as he walked out to the green trainer's box, which rose up about 5ft above a grassy battlefield. Ash glanced up around the stands until he found Brock and Misty, smiling and waving to him. An easy smile grew on his face as he soaked in the cheers and excitement of his friends.

Ash focused back on to the field as the announced introduced his opponent.

"And now please welcome the red trainer, Jeanette Fisher of Crimson Town!"

At that, a red carpet rolled out from the entrance hall and a young woman dressed in a kimono purposefully walked out, accompanied by an older gentleman sprinkling her with flower petals. As she rose in her trainer box, she settled an even gaze on Ash with a confident smile. With an almost imperceptible nod, she acknowledge her opponent. Ash nodded, likewise, not wanting to seem rude nor intimidated.

In the stands, a large group of people were chanting "Jeannette, Jeannette, our girl will win I bet!"

"Ash looks ready to go. I wonder what type of Pokémon Jeannette has brought to the battle. What do you think Brock…" asked Misty. After not hearing an answer she glanced over to see Brock in another one of his love-dazes muttering "Jeannette, you have cast your line and fished up my heart!"

Misty just shook her head and looked back to the field.

The judge looked meaningfully to Ash with his flags raised "the green trainer will choose first!"

Ash nodded, grabbed his easy first choice and flung his Pokeball onto the field.

"I choose you… BULBASAUR!"

With a flash, Ash's spunky grass type materialized on the field. Quickly observing the field, it grunted its approval of fighting on a lush grass field.

"It shall be my honor to defeat you. Scyther, cut his Pokémon down to size!" Jeannette yelled as she tossed her Pokémon ball into the area. From it, a green mantis Pokémon appeared with giant scythes, its namesake, instead of hands.

"Ketchum is starting off with the Grass and Poison type Bulbasaur who seems to be at a disadvantage to Jeannette's Bug and Flying type Scyther. But type isn't everything. Let's see which is the better mean, green, fighting machine!"

"Begin"

Jeannette took the initiative quickly ordering Scyther forward, "Quick Attack Scyther!"

Her Pokémon dashed forward while slicing quickly at the air, sending little slashes at Bulbasaur. Ash smiled, excited as always for a battle.

"Bulbasaur counter with your special Razor Leaf!"

With that Bulbasaur started firing off leaves spinning through the air like shuriken, seeming to sparkle in the sun. Scyther started slicing automatically, cutting the leaves apart as Jeannette smirked. A few landed hits, but seemed to barely phase her Pokémon.

"I don't know what is so special about this attack, but Scyther can easily mow down any grass move. Now Scyther move in with a Slash attack!"

As Scyther cried out and rushed forward as its wings faltered and it landed with a grunt face first on the grass. Jeannette's smirk disappeared as Ash ordered Bulbasaur to grab it with its vines and smash it into the ground a few times. The bulb Pokémon wrapped the disabled bug with its vines spun it around and smashed it onto the ground, tackling it for good measure and knocking it out.

"But… but… what happened? Why did Scyther fall like that?" Jeannette demanded as she recalled her battler, flabbergasted at Bulbasaur's easy win over her staunch Scyther. "This should have been an easy win for us!"

Ash smiled while nodding to his Pokémon, "Bulbasaur has been working on mixing attacks together. In this case, he can spray Stun Spore onto his Razor Leaf attack. The small cuts caused by the leaves increase the chance of the target becoming paralyzed and the stun spore adds some bonus even if the grass move isn't very effective"

What he didn't mention is the amount of concentration it took for Bulbasaur to pull off two moves at once.

"Well folks what a STUNning turn of events! I'm sure Scyther will be sore after that bout. Let's see if Jeannette can come up with something to handle Ketchum's tricky tyke!"

"I'm sure whatever Jeannette tosses out next, Bulbasaur and Ash will handle it!" Misty told Brock, not letting her eyes wander off of the Pallet Town native on the field.

Brock nodded, though a bit more worried Misty. "They are a great team, but grass types have many weakness to exploit, especially since Bulbasaur hasn't evolved yet to gain some stronger defense: we'll just have to see"

Brock was always a little disappointed in the defensive capabilities of Ash's Pokémon. Being the rock hard defense strategist he was, he couldn't help but wish his bud would have worked on defense with his Pokémon more during their journey. 'Though, with all the training he did, who knows. Maybe he put some through into a rock hard defense!'

Back on the field Jeannette was smirking at her opponent again, while drawing out her second Pokémon. "You may have bested Scyther, but how will you handle looking in the mirror? Let's go… Ivysaur!"

With a flash, the second stage evolution of Bulbasaur appeared on the field. Larger, with a red flower on its back, it locked eyes with Bulbasaur and smirked at it. Bulbasaur growled, showing a rare point of emotion. Ash was taken aback at his Pokémon's behavior. 'I guess Bulbasaur is still sensitive about its evolutions and now it has to face one. This will be interesting'.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Ash called out as Bulbasaur extended its vines towards the larger grass Pokémon.

Jeannette's Pokémon countered on its own, using its own vines to slap Bulbasaur's a way while sending to more slap Bulbasaur in the face.

"My Ivysaur is bigger and stronger in everyway, there's no way your little starter is going to be able to match mine in power!" Jeannette called out, enjoying a bit of revenge after Ash had so handily defeated her Scyther. "Ivysaur charge in with Headbutt!"

At that, her Ivysaur charged in, head lowered slightly, intending to send Bulbasaur flying.

"Quick Bulbasaur jump and grab Ivysaur, just like we practiced!"

Bulbasaur hopped over ivysaur, just in time, grabbing it around the waist with its vines. As Ash's Pokémon came down it used Ivysaur's own momentum against it, swinging it in an arc, crashing it into the ground.

Pikachu cringed, having been Bulbasaur's main training partner for that move.

"Would you look at that folks! Ketchum's Pokémon may not be evolved or be as physically strong, but it certainlty knows how to use the strength of its opponent to its advantage!"

Ivysaur jumped up, visibly angry for being shown up by the smaller Pokémon. It snarled a bit and started launching a barrage of Razor Leaf at Bulbasaur before Jeannette could even say anything. A little winded from the previous move, Bulbasaur didn't have the time to jump out of the way, finding itself in a cloud of spinning leaves.

'Darn, this is just what I was worried about. Ash's Bulbasaur doesn't have a strong enough defense to take an attack like that' Brock thought to himself.

Ash, while worried, wasn't about to give in. "Bulbasaur use Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur took aim the best it could amongst the barrage of leaves and fired a seedling that wrapped around Ivysaur's body, attempting to drain it slowly of energy.

"O come on, this is child's play now! Ivysaur rip that weed off and then use vine whip!" Jeannette called to her Pokémon. With a smirk, Ivysaur ripped the bothersome plant off and began whipping at Bulbasaur with all four of its vines.

Now free of the leaves, Bulbasaur was able to start dodging, though not with its usual nimbleness. The battle had started to take its toll. For every three it dodge, a fourth found a mark. Slowly, bruises and cuts began to appear all over the Kanto starter. Each time a vine would smash it into the ground, Bulbasaur stubbornly would get up, not willing to give in. It trusted its own power and it trusted Ash.

'I've never seen Bulbasaur so determined. It really must want to prove itself stronger than its evolution.' Misty thought to herself.

Ash watched as time and again Bulbasaur would dodge a few vines only to get whipped in the side or tripped up. But the little grass type refused to stay down for long. 'We just need to make one opening… and thought he hasn't mastered it, THAT move will have to do'

Ash yelled out just as another vine came whipping at his Pokémon's face "Bulbasaur, REFLECT!". With that Bulbasaur smiled, having momentarily forgotten its most recent training and focuses its energy into a sheer wall. The vine bounced off harmlessly, giving Bulbasaur a chance to breathe.

Brock nearly jumped out of his seat… "YES! Show em what a good defense can do!"

Ivysaur was stunned for a second, wincing from its whip smacking the new barrier. "Quick Bulbasaur, use Megadrain and start charging up!"

With that, Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around his opponent, with the bulbs opening to reveal a glowing green flower that started sucking energy from the stunned opponent. Bulbasaur stored the power in his bulb while he started to gather light from the air as well.

Jeannette realized Ash was going for the win and called out to her Pokémon Bite the vines and get them off you then charge in with Headbutt!"

Ivysaur chomped down on one of the vines, causing Bulbasaur to wince and withdraw them. Freed, Ivysaur began charging towards Bulbasaur, who was still trying to absorb sunlight. With a grunt, Ivysaur smashed into Bulbasaur, who could only jump slightly to lessen the impact, Reflect absorbing some of the damage.

Bulbasaur went flying through the air, but kept his wits about him, aiming his bulb at Ivysaur. It summoned every ounce of power it had, recalling all the times Ivy or Venusaur had made fun of its small size. Bulbasaur wanted to show the world, evolving wasn't the only way to get stronger!

"BULBASAUR, SOLARBEAM!" Ash yelled out, prompting his Pokémon to fire a large beam of concentrated power that smashed into Ivysaur, sending it flying into its owner's stand just as Bulbasaur smashed into Ash's.

Bulbasaur opened its eyes and struggled into a standing position, panting heavily staring across the field at his great victory. Ivysaur's unconscious body was laying upside down at the foot of Jeannette's trainer box.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle!"

Jeannette sighed, recalling her grass Pokémon and thanking it for a hard battle. In the crowd, her cheering section sent out a loud call "Jeannette, Jeannette, our girl isn't finished yet!"

"You'd think Jeannette was winning the way they are yelling" Misty remarked to Brock, who nodded with another love struck smile on his face. Misty preemptively smacked the back of his head before he said anything stupid.

"I gotta hand it to you Ash, that Bulbasaur is something else. But I don't think it can take more than a gentle breeze right now. And my last Pokémon can hit like a hurricane! Go Hitmonchan!" Jeannette yelled as she tossed her final Pokémon onto the field.

Ash sighed, knowing a powerful fighting type with some elemental punches was not something Bulbasaur could take in his current condition. "Bulbasaur, you did great, come on back and rest!" Bulbasaur simply nodded and allowed himself to be recalled, a small smirk on its face.

"Time for a surprise, let's go MUK!"

With that, Ash let loose an amorphous purple blob, which bellowed MUUUKKK as soon as it appeared. Jeannette and Hitmonchan both stepped back, intimidated by the smell and the sight of Ash's Pokémon.

Misty and Brock looked at each other simultaneously saying "I can't believe he's using Muk!"

"Well folks, it seems we are changing gears. From green grass to power punches and purple piles of poison. Can Jeannette's fighter find a way to punch through Ash's Muk? Let's find out!

"Begin!"

"Let's heat things up Hitmonchan!"

"Stand your ground Muk!"

Again Jeannette took the initiative with an agility into a fire punch. Muk simply took the hit, smothering the flames with its body, taking little damage. With a surprised look on its face, Hitmonchan jumped back, shaking its fist.

Jeannette, surprised at how little damage that did, switched tactics. "Alright, lets power up first with Swords Dance! Then smash in with Ice Punch!" With that, Hitmonchan spun around glowing before charging in with a frosted punch.

This time Muk was pushed back a little, with a small area of its liquid body freezing slightly. Muk growled at the unusually sensation of being solid.

Ash looked on, originally deciding to let Muk tucker Hitmonchan out by taking punches, but now he knew he needed to act. "Muk use Poison Gas then Smokescreen!"

With this, Muk bellowed out a sickeningly purple gas that Hitmonchan tried to avoid breathing, but was soon overtaken by the cloud. Muk then belched out thick black smoke, concealing its position on the field.

Blinded and poisoned, the punching Pokémon began to panic until it heard its trainer's voice. "Hitmonchan, calm down and listen. Punch quickly in every direction to dissipate the Smokescreen! Then hit it with MegaPunch!"

Hitmonchan began furiously pounding at the air, sending small shockwaves that began to clear the air. Once it was visible, it launched towards Muk with a glowing fist of power.

"Muk, quick use Sludge Bomb to keep it away!" Muk opened its mouth and began firing small, fast moving bombs of sludge that smashed into Hitmonchan, exploding on contact. The attack was powerful enough to knock over the poor fighting type.

Jeannette knew Hitmonchan couldn't handle too much more, but knew she had one move in reserve that could be of great use. "Hitmonchan jump over Muk and use FAÇADE into Ice Punch!"

The powerful fighter leaped over Muk, glowing orange and smashing into Muk's back with an Ice Punch, causing a small explosion. Muk growled as it was propelled forward onto its face, part of its back frozen.

Hitmonchan smiled weakly before keeling over, the poison having ebbed away the last of its strength.

Its last image before it closed its eyes was of a giant purple mass falling towards it after Ash yelled out "BODY SLAM!"

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle. So this battle goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"And with that, Ketchum's special brew of creativity and tenacity over comes Jeannette's power packed Pokémon!

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon with a word of thanks and met in the middle of the field.

Up in the stands Misty was smiling to herself. 'He's through the preliminaries and he hasn't used Pikachu or Charizard yet. He may actually be able to win this if he keeps this up. I suppose I should treat him to something for such a great battle…. Hmm maybe something special….I wonder if he likes strawberries' and with that Misty's thoughts wandered.

Brock, who was clapping next to her, shuddered as he glanced over Misty's face. 'If any woman made a face like that while thinking about me I'd melt into a puddle. Ash, you are soooo lucky.'

"In battle valor, in victory honor, in defeat grace. I must commend you Ash, you and your Pokémon did a fantastic job. I now know I have a long way to go!" Jeannette said as she smiled primly.

"It was a great battle, thanks! Bulbasaur's been wanting to face an Ivysaur for a long time. I'm glad he got such a tough opponent for it. He got to show me, the world, and most important himself that evolution isn't everything." Ash spoke softly with a smile, thumbing Bulbasaur's pokeball.

"He is a fierce warrior with a stout heart. I'm sure he'll get even stronger. Good luck in the tournament, Ash"

With a bow she turned around and exited the arena, with her cheering squad still cheering for her.

'I'll have to remember that the next time I lose. In defeat, show grace.' Ash thought as he waved. He began retreating to his own tunnel, excited to see what Brock and Misty had though to his battle, and proud of his Pokémons' performance.


	5. Chapter 5: Rhythm and Moonlight

A/N:

Been a long time since I updated this, but there has been a surprising amount of interest and feedback on the story. I'll give you a heads up that there is no battle in this shortish chapter. 'Just' some more character development. I promise the clash you've been waiting for, Ash vs Ricci, is coming though. This may be a little more dramatic than usual but I feel Ash would be strained as never before prepping for this match. I also really wanted to tie his growth back to his mother a little bit. And of course have to keep the shippers happy. -Sky

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON 

Chapter 5 Rhythm and Moonlight

Silvery light shone softly through the window, casting long shadows in the bedroom. While most of the people on the Indigo Plataea slept, the promise of tomorrow's match was keeping the dark haired trainer from Pallet awake.

'I wonder what we'll face tomorrow. Are we ready for a power trainer? How 'bout a defensive start with speedy finisher….? They've worked hard on breaking hypnosis… but what if there is a ghost type…?'

A million and one thoughts of this sort ran through Ash's mind as he lay awake, pondering his first match in the main Indigo Stadium. Tomorrow he would battle 3 on 3 on a plain battle arena. No special tricks or battlefield advantages to work with this time. No hint at what his opponent would bring to the table. He could face a Rattata or a Rhydon and had to build a team to match.

Gym battles had always been a double-sided sword for trainers. They trained you in a battling high level trainers, but also in battling one type of Pokémon at a time. The various terrain fields had given Ash some ideas on how to prep his team, not unlike the gym battles. But going in against a high level trainer with a complete unknown combination of 3 Pokémon had him worried. It wasn't he that he didn't believe in his Pokémon or he thought he was a bad trainer. He just honestly couldn't think of the best team to go with.

Ash sat up in bed with a frustrated grunt. He needed to clear his head and get some sleep for tomorrow. It wouldn't matter how much he'd trained if he snoozed on the field tomorrow. But something was pulling at him, out in the moonlight.

'I'll just take a quick jog, get some fresh air….' Ash thought to himself as he carefully moved his electric partner to the pillow. As Ash snuck out of his room, he grabbed 2 of his pokeballs. A trainer should always be prepared. But he left Pikachu sleeping, he would need his strength tomorrow. He slipped silently(ish) through the hallways, hoping he didn't wake anyone in his passing. Little did he know another shadow followed him out.

Have you ever let your feet guide you under the night sky? It is one of the most freeing and relaxing experiences there is. Ash felt as if he'd shed a 100 pounds as he lightly jogged through the quiet town. It felt like he was the only person within a hundred miles. His light jog turned into a sprint and without realizing it, he arrived at the stadium.

Ash darted through the gate and walked onto the field, with only the crunch of the dirt and the light whistle of the wind as companions to his sojourn. He came to stop in the center of the field and closed his eyes. He let himself imagine the battles that had taken place on this field, some of which he'd seen on TV. Here he could almost feel the battle spirit of the past contestants ebbing and flowing through him. This was where trainers showed their bond with their Pokémon and their skill as trainers. This was where the world saw the fruit of a trainer's hard work. Thousands of soon to be trainers would be glued to their TV's tomorrow watching him as he had the trainers before him.

As if brought by the soft, night wind a memory sprang to him. The very first Pokémon match he had seen on TV he'd watched with his mom. He'd asked how people learn to battle like that, watching the expert showdown of talent and skill on the screen. His mom had thought for a second and then told him something he had completely ignored at the time since it had sounded so corny.

"Ash, Pokémon battles are like a dance. You need to feel the rhythm and the beat, learn when to follow and when to lead. A dance between two sets of partners both going to their own music. Find your rhythm, find your dance and you'll find the same level of finesse and style as those trainers on the screen."

Delia Ketchum's words etched themselves into Ash's mind. Rhythm. He needed to the right team to feel the rhythm and work with it. The perfect team jumped to his mind. No one could prepare for every Pokémon out there. He need to find the best team that complimented itself. That was all. He let loose a deep sigh of relief as a knot he didn't realize that had formed untangled itself within him. And with that his mind began to clear and he felt the beginnings of drowsiness sneaking up him.

As he breathed in the fresh night air, he caught a sweet scent he knew very well. A mix of the salty tang of the ocean and strawberry. Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see a red headed firebrand staring at him with an intense look in her eyes.

'Ash Ketchum, you better have a good reason for running out in to the night!' Misty said as she walked toward him, 'especially without grabbing me too!' she ended with a wink which then melted back into an intense stare.

Ash was nervous, far more nervous than he had been about the match. He couldn't tell if she was going to kiss him, hit him, both or neither. While their relationship was developing nicely, he still had a lot to learn about interpreting his (dare he say it) girlfriend's emotions.

'Sorry Mist… just needed to clear my head for the match…. I didn't want to wake you…' Ash said softly.

Misty shook her head in a silent laugh, "Ash I know thinking is something still new to you" she said coyly sticking her tongue out at him "but couldn't you have found a better way to clear your head then running half a mile in the dark?"

Ash bristled a little, she was always good at getting a rise out of him. "Hey I've had plenty of thoughts before!" She snickered at him.

He stared at her until he realized how childish he sounded. Thinking quickly he came up with a better comeback. "Though, I do suppose I have thoughts now I never had before." He had to fight back a giggle as he delivered is line. Misty's raised an eyebrow until she caught a hint of his smile.

Misty smirked, wondering at how quickly he'd fought down the old Ash to bring out this newer side.

"And just what are these new ideas popping into your head" she asked as a few ideas popped into her own mind.

Ash had closed the distance between the two of them and in a low voice whispered,

"Well three things really. First, tomorrow's match will be larger than just me versus my opponent. It could be the same spark that inspired me on my journey for some other young kid. I need to give it my all, not just for my success, but to show the next generation what to strive for"

Misty wasn't expecting such a mature and deep answer. 'He really is growing up' she thought with a smile to herself. A special type of familiar warmth spread through her as she listened.

"Two, I was thinking of something my mom said about battles a long time ago that I had forgotten. That they are all about finding your rhythm, like a dance. And I'd say I've learned a lot more about that as of late", Ash ended with a bright smile while Misty blushed slightly, remembering their wonderful dancing date.

"And the third?"

Ash stared at her in the moonlight. His best friend, his coach, his rival, and his girlfriend. He realized this was what had pulled him out into the night. Her. Even though he didn't know she'd be there, he needed her. It was almost as if he…

Ash shook his head.

"Three," Ash started" I've thought about how the best way to clear my head is right in front of me." At that he pulled Misty into a deep kiss which did exactly as he said. For both of them. Any thought other than what they were feeling exactly at that moment evaporated away. He'd begun to realize he could feel the rhythm of his heart when they kissed. Maybe kissing was another form of dance? They'd only kissed a few times and already Ash felt as it was absolutely natural and normal. And slowly becoming a necessity for his sanity.

When they broke apart, Misty spoke breathily "Well, if you ever need help again clearing your thoughts and focusing, I guess I can help you out." She ended with a peck on the lips.

"Now back to bed mister or we'll need Pikachu to shock you awake in the morning!" she said as she lightly smacked his arm before sliding her hand into his and leading him to the exit.

As they walked back to the inn they were staying in, Ash felt a new calm form inside him. He wasn't sure if it was Misty, his mom's words, the night air, or just everything all together at once, but his trepidations about tomorrow were gone. He'd found his rhythm and was ready to show the world how he and his Pokémon danced in battle.


End file.
